pristinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi! Pristin
Released on March 21, 2017, Hi! Pristin is the debut mini-album of Pristin, featuring title track Wee Woo. It contains 6 tracks in total, including the 10-member version of pre-debut single We released under the name Pledis Girlz. Matching the lively image of the group, the album gives off bright vibes in a variety of genres. Tracklist # Be the Star # WEE WOO # Black Widow # Running # Over n Over # We (Pristin Ver.) The album was released in two versions, Prismatic and Elastin, featuring different set of photos and a poster. Albums which were pre-ordered would come with a special poster. Notably, all members of the group participated in the writing and composing of all tracks, alongside other producers. Concept Overall, the album concept is "Power&Pretty", and is said to be "a beautiful and energetic spirit that only Pristin can potray". The title of the single Wee Woo was inspired by the sound of ambulance siren, as the song aims to express the feelings of girl deeply in love.http://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=468&aid=0000244373 Track Listing As all of the members were involved in the making of the tracks, Roa remarked that the stories the songs expressed were of their ownOSEN interview. The first track, Be The Star, is an uplifting song with jazz influence. The second track and the single, Wee Woo, is a funky track that was produced with the personalities of the members in mind; Black Widow is a electro-trap dance track; Running had been previously performed, and was released for the first time, with a different instrumental and Xiyeon's verse; Over n Over is a pop-ballad Pristin made for their fans. Finally, We in this album features all 10 members (the pre-debut single We excluded Nayoung and Kyulkyung). Promotion Pre-Release On March 3, 2017, Pledis announced that Pristin's debut album Hi! Pristin would be released on March 21. In the following weeks, Pledis released concept photos, highlight medley and teasers for the music video. The title of the single was revealed by the Pristin members in their vlive on March 12, to be Wee Woo.VLive: http://www.vlive.tv/video/24795 Release The album as well as the music video for the single were set to be released at 18:00 KST on March 21. 30 minutes before that, a special live Mnet programme Mnet Presents Pristin was broadcast where the girls talked about the debut and performed the title single Wee Woo. On the next day, Pristin held a debut showcase, in which they performed a majority of the songs in the album. Afterwards, in the following weeks, Pristin promoted through performances in various music programmes, including MCountdown, Music Bank, Music Core, Inkigayo and Show Champion. Critical reception Critical reception on Wee Woo Initial responses to Wee Woo were mixed. While there were some who praised the catchy chorus and bright music colors, many criticized the musical arrangement, pointing out that the transition between the "singing parts" and the parts which are more like "speaking" is too fast; others were disappointed that there was no noteworthy highlight in the song, and that the full extent of the talents Pristin possesses was not demonstrated. Later, however, more people noted that as they listened more and adapted to the rhythm, they were becoming more addicted to it. Critical reception on the other tracks Catering much more to the taste of international fans, the EDM track Black Widow received overwhelmingly positive responses form overseas listeners. The majority also recognized the music quality of other side tracks and complimented the producing capability of the members. Fans who had been supporting Pristin before debut were particularly delighted by the inclusion of the studio version of Running (unofficially titled Don't do it before), which was previously only sang in concerts. Commerical Performance In the aspect of physical sales, Pristin lived up to the high expectations and pre-debut hype. As a consequence of a solid fanbase even before debut, the album sales were very impressive for a debut album by a girl group. Hi! Pristin sold 10,000 within 4 days after releaseHanteo Chart, eventually selling 11,918 in the first week - one of the all-time highest girl group debut sales in the first week. Compared to the physical sales, the digital performance was mediocre. Wee Woo debuted at 52nd on Melon Chart, and peaked no higher than 30thMelon Chart. It debuted in 10th place on ''Billboard World Albums Chart''http://www.billboard.com/charts/world-albums Retrieved April 2, 2017.. References Category:Discography Category:Mini Albums